Rising Eagle
by Big J the Gohan Lover
Summary: Gohan was orphaned at three years old when his parents died. At fourteen, he lives off the streets, and has to steal to survive. His life turned upside down when he met demon Tsubasa. When Gohan became a demon after his soul was eaten, he found it strange that he had no powers. Violence and language. Slight Gohan OOC.


Hey everyone. You may know me from that parody I never finished. TT_TT That's because I quickly lose motivation on things I'm not really interested in. I'll do my best to get to the very end of this story, perhaps even make a sequel. Chapters will vary in length. This one's kind of short. The story takes place around present day. This is mostly a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, but some information may be off, since Little J and I haven't seen 'Everybody Wants Ciel'. Also, this is a little bit different variation, so some of the things this fanfic says may seem strange.

So yeah, this is my first crossover. I haven't seen a single Dragonball Z/ Kuroshitsuji crossover, making this the first. Gohan will be the only main DBZ character, although his parents will be mentioned from time to time. Most of the Kuroshitsuji characters will be in the story, such as Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell. Sorry, no Alois. Tsubasa belongs to Little J owo. This is TxG one-sided shonen ai. I'm not much for shonen ai, but Little J and I worked on this together, and she put it in. If you don't like it, don't read it. So, if I'm not forgetting anything, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Kuroshitsuji. Tsubasa belongs to Little J. The ideas and most minor characters are shared by us.

It was a cloudy afternoon in the ghetto of some off-the-map town in the United States. Some drunks sitting in the alleys, weird men watching people walk by, drug dealers targeting the adolescent population... just your average ghetto, albeit a pretty large one. Not a lot of people lived there for many reasons. First of all, it wasn't on the map. Secondly, it wasn't big enough to hold very many people. Thirdly, without a proper law system, crime ran rampant with no one to stop it.

The relative 'peace' was soon broken by the sound of ragged breath and heavy footsteps. A lone shadow passed through one alley, making a sharp right turn into another and bumping into some smoker, barely slowing down enough to mouth a quiet 'sorry' before running again. After the silhouette disappeared from view, four lanky ones and a big, bulky one appeared in hot pursuit of the first. Shouts were heard from them. "Get back here, punk!" "Where do ya think yer goin'?"

The dark figure way up front kept turning in random directions; it knew the ghetto pretty well, having had to live there ever since it was three, but it had never been here, in the most dangerous parts where even _it_ was in danger. It wasn't long before it found itself face-to-face with a brick wall. Normally it wouldn't be too difficult for it to grip the spaces in the cement and climb over, but it was in a hurry, and wouldn't be able to get over before its pursuers found it. There were no boxes or trash cans to aid it. It's not like this was some childish cartoon. All it could do was hide in the shadows and hope whoever was chasing it would pass it.

As luck would have it, the clouds began to part as the strangers passed the alley. They stopped and gave evil smirks as the shadows faded to reveal their target to be a young boy, no older than thirteen or fourteen. He had shaggy, unkempt black hair and deep brown eyes. His clothes were in tatters. He was covered in dirt and grime, not having anything to scrub it off with. He glared at his pursuers as something glistened in his hand.

One of the lanky ones, tall and with long locks and a yellow tooth, stepped up and said, "Hey kid. Dat ting ya got dere be de boss's. Ya'd be smart ta give dat back." The boy tightened his grip on the object in his hand. It was a simple chain necklace, and it appeared to be made of gold. It was probably painted steel, or low karat at the most, but he figured he could make some money off of it. It would be worth the small sandwich he could probably buy with it, even if it meant taking it from a gang like the Black Snakes.

Another one of the goons stepped forward, this one with oversized arms. "Hey, this is your last chance kid. You better give that back if you don't wanna die here. Not like anyone cares if you do."

The boy, none other than Son Gohan, just narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. He didn't like comments like that. His parents had cared for him, loved him. Saying that no one cared about him was like dancing on his parents' graves to him. Even though the Snake didn't directly insult his parents, the cruel reminder angered him. "Y'know, I coulda given this back. But since you guys are such a bunch of dicks, I don't think I will."

"Okay then! You asked for it!" The Snake lunged at Gohan, aiming to throw a punch to knock him out. Instead, the teen sidestepped it and grabbed the man's outstretched arm and swept his foot under his leg. As the man tripped, he placed his other hand on the man's chest and forced him to the ground, causing his head to collide with the pavement and knock him out cold. The other three small goons glanced at each other before charging at the one who dared defy him. Gohan ducked under one and punched him in the gut so that he fell to his knees. Another managed to kick him, causing him to fall back against the wall behind him, temporarily stunning him. The man then pinned his arms to the wall so that the third Snake could take the necklace and pummel the kid. Instead, Gohan tucked his legs in and planted both feet on the man's face, freeing himself from the iron grip. The last guy was running right at him. Gohan pulled back and his fist made friends with the Snake's face. Gohan continued to jab, keeping the guy from retaliating, then gave an uppercut, and the Snake fell out of consciousness, falling right on top of the winded man from before. Gohan and the last member were the only ones left standing.

"Well, well, well," said the Snake leader, a huge beast of a man with snake tattoos all over his arms and short, black hair with complicated designs shaved on one side. "I didn't think you'd be able to take out four of my best men." He paused, thinking carefully over the situation. "Do you think you'll be able to beat _me_ as well like that?" Gohan took a look at the guy's bulging muscles and swallowed. He was relieved when he heard, "But that's for another time. You keep that necklace. We'll fight again when you're ready to face me. Meet me here anytime. You remember the way, right?" Gohan nodded, in disbelief at luck's rare appearance. "Good. Well, see ya kid." With that, the surly man walked off, leaving behind a thoughtful Gohan and an unnoticed figure lurking in the shadows with hungry eyes.

(o)-(o)

Gohan was retracing his steps out of the ghetto; he was very thankful for his memory skills. If he didn't have them, he would've never made it out and would starve to death. Speaking of which, he should probably find a place to sell the necklace that wouldn't kick him out.

Gohan didn't like stealing, but he did what he had to do to survive. He had taken food and valuables from countless stores and even right off of people. Because of this, posters had been put up in a few of the neighborhoods, and he didn't exactly have a good name. However, there was always a few people who would sneak him some pizza every once in a good while. Other than that, his main food sources were stolen goods and the occasional garbage can. Not pleasant, but at least he was alive, right?

"Where can I sell this..." the orphan thought aloud. "Maybe I should try that pawn shop again. But the deals stink. This would probably get a quarter at most... but everywhere else won't buy from me anymore..." He didn't even notice when he passed a small but nice house, nor did he pay any heed to the young man standing in the lawn, watching him.

"Hey kid," he called out, getting Gohan's attention. "You looking for someone to sell that to?" The question surprised him.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"How much you want for it?" Gohan looked at him, thinking. This guy obviously didn't belong to any gang, otherwise Gohan would know who he is. He didn't even seem like a shady character. Sure, he wore a hood obscuring his face, which normally meant someone was hiding the fact that they're stoned, but he seemed fine to Gohan. He decided to try to get as much out of this opportunity as possible.

"Five bucks." _Damn_, he thought, _I prob'ly coulda gone for ten, or twenty! Well, it's out there now._

"Oh, I can't do that to you," said the mysterious man. "How about thirty?"

"Th- thirty bucks?!" Gohan was in shock. Not only was he being offered six times what he put up, he almost never had so much money before! The one time was when he got forty from some ring someone dropped on the ground. "O- o- okay!"

The two made the tradeoff, the man with his chain necklace and Gohan with his thirty bucks. "Say, kid," the man offered. "Why don't you come in? You look half-starved, and you could probably use a bath, huh?"

Gohan was speechless. Here this guy was offering him food. Not being sneaky and giving him just a few bites. This guy made it sound like he was going to prepare a whole meal, just for him! His stomach growled at the idea. He never got to eat to his fill before. He also hadn't been able to get clean in years. He could imagine slipping into the hot water now... He happily accepted without wondering about whether or not the guy was a pedophile.

Sure enough, Gohan got an entire hot meal. Nothing ever tasted so delicious in his life! It was all too good to be true! He thought it odd, though, when the guy didn't even make himself anything. "Aren't you having anything?"

"No, I ate before I saw you," said the stranger, fiddling with the new necklace around his neck. "What's your name, anyways? I can't call you 'kid' forever, right?"

"The name's Gohan. Son Gohan. What about you?"

"Name's Tsubasa. Nice to meet you Gohan. Oh, and the bathroom's down the hall and to the right. Feel free to spend the night if you want." Long story short, Gohan finished eating, took a long, hot shower, and had to have Tsubasa provide an air mattress, since the young man refused to let him sleep on the couch. "That wouldn't be very hospitable of me," he had said.

"Well, thanks for everything," said Gohan, suddenly feeling guilty. "I have to pay you back for all this somehow..."

"No need. Think of it as a favor." He walked over to the window to shut the blinds, but when he looked outside, his eyes widened a bit. "Gohan, get down, NOW!" The most said boy did was take a few steps back and crouch behind Tsubasa's bed.

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a loud BANG was heard, and he fell to the ground with a trail of blood shooting out both ends of the new bullet hole in his skull. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and fear. Before he could make a noise, the window completely shattered as three big men armed with fully loaded guns barged into the small bedroom. From where Gohan was, he could see a sniper on the roof of someone's house outside._ Why the hell are gunmen after Tsubasa?!_

It didn't take long for one of the men to find Gohan behind the bed. He put the barrel of his pistol between Gohan's eyes as he cocked it. Gohan shut his eyes tight, figuring he'd die at the end of someone's gun. The man was about to pull the trigger when a voice from behind him made him jump. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my guest." When Gohan opened his eyes, he saw it as none other than Tsubasa, not only alive and well, but also pretty pissed. The other two men were in puddles of blood, facedown on the ground.

Tsubasa held his hand out and spit out a bloody bullet, and let it fall to the floor with a small tinkling sound. The last man in the room whipped around and aimed his gun as the younger man slowly began to walk forward. Suddenly, the two were within inches of each others' face. Tsubasa grabbed the collar of the man's coat and threw him out the window. He sailed so far, he actually bowled into the sniper, even though he must've been a good sixty feet away. His serious face suddenly became blank as he looked at Gohan. "Are you okay? I'm sorry you had to see all this."

Gohan could only stare at Tsubasa in wide-eyed shock as his mouth moved, but made no sound. This guy just got shot in the head and survived, then single-handedly took out four armed men. _Who the... what the heck _is_ this guy?!_

So, being the first chapter, this wasn't very good. I rushed through the end, so there isn't a lot of detail. Fight scenes will get better as the story progresses. Please give me tips and advice if you want. It would really help. Anyways, look out for chapter 2. Please R&R!


End file.
